wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcie Strong (Marked)
Not up-to-date; Marking for heavy editing. @_@ Character Summary A proud Stromgardian, her name speaks much for her through her personality and loyalty. She holds close the morals and values taught to her during her life in Stromgarde, and the martial traditions of combat handed down to her during her knighthood years. In this time of age, this loyalty falls down to her friends of whom she would die for, not country or king. She rarely opens up to people she doesn't hold close, but is just as warm and friendly as anyone else. While she doesn't particularly enjoy telling just anyone about herself, it wont stop her from striving to learn all she can about whomever she is speaking with. One a first appearance, she would carry herself with pride and confidence. She would, of course, be wearing only a light layer of clothing and leather. Her figure would be quite fit with a very narrow build, giving the impression of someone who intends to be light on their feet, backed by the bow and dagger that she carries. However, she would not have any visible arrows or quiver on her person. History The Second War This was a time that she does not remember, but has heard all too much about. The Kingdom of Strom was in prosperous times, just entering the second harvest of the year. As the rest of the nation prepared for its annual Hallows End, the young couple who were known as the Strongs were rejoicing in the birth of their first child, a beautiful baby girl. One could not have asked for a better time of moderate peace and prosperity for this booming nation, considering the nation had been at a stalemate with the Dark Horde to the south, but alas, nothing lasts forever. There was land to be pillages and there Humans to be slain. A fresh world, all for the taking. It was not long until the Orcish invaders, who had taken Stormwind Keep just two years prior, began looking northward once more. A war begun, but never finished, the Orcs and the Jungle Trolls began their push north once more. Moving quickly, they took Strom by surprise during the battle at Thandol Span, and the Dark Horde shortly after managed to place a number of footholds within the southern Arathi provinces. However, the fabled Strom Militia which was well known for its elite martial soldiers was able to keep the Dark Horde from overtaking their kingdom, saving the rest of the Alliance and giving them enough time to mobilize their own armies. The re-ignited war was quickly claiming both land and lives, and the Nation of Strom had once more begun mobilizing its armies once more in a full southward swing to meet the Dark Hordes destructive war machine. This of course, resulted in both of Marcies parents being called to the field. At just one year old, it was at this time that Marcie found herself placed within temporary foster care with a number of many others, run by the schools and churches within the cities walls. She had little to worry about, as she could not comprehend what was occuring at the time. Left in disarray and distraught in the lack of her mothers presence, she went through a long year before her parents to returned home. Due to Strom's war effort, the rest of the Alliance regathered its magnificant military and turned their defensive into an offensive, pushing the Dark Horde from their lands. The Alliance military machine had picked up speed and was able to swiftly provide the defeat of the enemy throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and at the Dark Portal, where the Orcs were forced to retreat into their homeland. The Alliance armies were once again free to return to their homelands, but had returned battered and bruised. Many children who had looked forwards to being once again reunited with their parents were left broken and lost when their parents did not walk into their town, or through the gates of Strom. Luckily for the Strongs, both parents survived the war, and were able to return to their homelands, and were able to provide the childhood for their daughter that they wanted her to have. Post-Second War Throughout her childhood, she was told stories of the daring battles her parents and other soldiers partook in throughout the two wars. Stories of courage, honour, and loyalty to ones nation. Of truth, and justice. It was these stories that motivated her in her young adulthood to take up the sword, making use of her fathers when she had the time outside of school. When she came of the age of sixteen, she joined the Army of Strom. She never planned to fill the shoes of the heros who fought before her, but she certainly understood she'd be fighting alongside heroes. Throughout the years training and serving within the military as a knight, she met a broad number of people, befriending many of them. They said those you train and serve with become your friends for life. Friends who would fight at your back no matter the odds, and even die for you if deemed necessary. She valued her friends, family, and nation, and strove to be the best person she could be because of this. She was only four years in when she tasted her first real combat, when the Scourge came into existence. The Third War She had just turned twenty when the Third War rolled around, and was only four years into her Knighthood. While the Scourge laid waste to Lordaeron, the kingdom north of her own, she was forced to stand idly by alongside the rest of the military for a long duration of that invasion. It was only shortly after the capital of Lordaeron itself was taken that she found herself stationed at the far north reaches of Hillsbrad to hold back the Scourge threat from overtaking their nation, as it continued to ravage through the lands of Lordaeron. While they were not there long, it felt like an eternity as wave after wave of what seemed to be countless undead attempted to break through their lines. But then as quickly as it had begun, it had stopped. The Scourge halted any advance on the stalwart nation of Strom. This was followed by a number of months of silence, during which she had been recalled back to the city as troops were allowed to return home. Shortly following her time of peace and rehabilitation within Strom, she volunteered to serve in the fleet heading across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, led by none other than the reknowned sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. It was during this crossing that she met Abigail Ryan, a strong woman who Marcie fought alongside for much of the war in Hyjal, sharing victory and defeat. It was here that she once more was sent to battle with the Scourge and an enemy that she was unfamiliar with up to that point in time, the Burning Legion and its masses of Demons. It was a hard fought campaign and the Alliance came through victorious, but not without a cost. Once again, war had claimed the lives of many Stromgardians, leaving the force that was sent over severely weakened. She was one of few to make the return home, as many stayed with Jaina Proudmoore, to build Theramore. She returned to the city of Stromgarde, and to a nation falling to ruins. The Syndicate and Boulderfist Ogres had begun an invasion on the nation during her time in Kalimdor, and had overtaken much of its land. Just two weeks following her return home, the capital city itself was besieged and partially occupied by the invading forces despite the efforts of the Strom Military. She still had her parents, both of which once again survived bloody conflict, and she was restationed at Refuge Point alongside her own mother. The Stromgardian army had become weak and succeptable to guerrilla warfare, and they found themselves adapting. In short, they began new training programs, one of which revolved around a new form of urban and guerrilla archery tactics, in which they were taught more the hunter side of bowmanship, as opposed to merely knowing how to use a bow. Alongside this, the candidates recieved several survival skills and avarian handling/training skills. As a personell in the military, Marcie was obliged to undergo this and as she underwent this, her own mother agreed to passing down her heritage of magic to her daughter. It was at this point in time that she took it upon herself to drop the sword and shield in battle, in order to hone into this new form of archery that she had stumbled upon. Life became quite silent, albiet taxing and stressfull following the end of the Third War, and it was then that she took up literature, a side-profession forced on her as a "catch" to being taught to manipulate magic for free, from her Mother. The Burning Crusade It would be a long six years before she would make her way out of the destroyed nation, as she found herself travelling to Stormwind to join the war against what Burning Legion soldiers remained in the Outlands. This was fueled by her grudge against the Burning Legion, who's invasion of Azeroth allowed for the destruction of her homeland. Upon arriving at Stormwind, she signed on as a freelance soldier to help fight the war in the alien world of former Draenor. It was a bloody and long-fought campaign, but she perservered, finding herself back in the capital of Stormwind shortly after the defeat of Illidan. Wrath of the Lich King As much of the planets races rallied their armies up against the might of the Scourge in Northrend, she found herself hired by the army to train several units of knights, her history as a Stromgardian Knight proving herself useful to the war effort. However, it was not long until she learnt that she was one of many soon to be landing in the Borean Tundra, to take their part in the fight against the forces of the Scourge. Whilst she fought up to the break-through in Icecrown, near the end of the war, she was once again stationed back at Valiance Keep, seeing to assist in the protection of the base, should the nearby Horde Stronghold turn to active hostilities. She was released after the defeat of Arthas on her own request, finding once again an almost peaceful living within the walls of Stormwind, allowing herself to once again resume her writings. Cataclysm It was shortly after the Cataclysm that she took it upon herself to once again join the Stormwind Military as a hired blade. This time, she was lucky enough to join the same legion as one of her friends, John Forsight. Showing her combat prowess within the Command Center during the attack of Vendesa, and the incident within the Stockades, she's begun to once again make her way out of the peaceful life of a civilian, and back into the battle-scarred life of a soldier. With Salentharials recent visit, she may find herself once again fighting in the mountainous regions of Mt. Hyjal, where she once fought the Legion many years ago. Appearance *She wears very fine and noble looking linen cloth, with a light customized cuirass and a mix of leather. *While using a basic bow, she doesn't use arrows, preferring to conjure raw magic as her ammo of choice. *Alongside her left cheek, stretching to under her left ear, are four claw marks left behind as noticable scars. *On her belt, would be only a satchel, and a coinpurse. *On the bottom of her longbow would hang a small carved wooden owl, attached by a light leather strap. *Around her neck would hang her Stromgardian Militia medallion, held there by a basic metal chain. *On her side, would be a small commoners rapier, for those close up situations. *While appearing undoubtedly Human, her facial structure would have something faintly Elven about it, and her eyes would almost have a nearly blue glow, almost completely unnoticable to untrained eyes. *One would be able to make out a number of arrowhead tips sticking just inside the neck of her boot. *On occasion, she'll have a brown leather book attached to her belt by a metal clip on the books spine. *Two feathers would stick out the side of her hood, when she would have it up. She has also published a number of books, one of the most notable being the Herbalism Identification Handbook. Verdant fields, once stained red, there stands a child, in a nation now dead. From blood once spilt, in the endless fight, comes fear and sorrow, on the endless night. Why do they stand, in the deadly fray, for honour and loyalty, one may say. On any foreign land, under any mournful sky, for us they fight, for us they die. She picks up her sword, defeating her fear, accepting her death, which may be near. No longer a child, She stands with her own, to die for her people, her fate is sown. Category:Characters